The present invention relates to a text information processing apparatus having a printer and a printing dot signal generating apparatus for the same. The text information processing apparatus comprises a text data preparation means for preparing a text data, a memory means for storing a dot data to be printed, a description means for storing the dot data, and a printer for printing the dot data. The text data includes a format data, a character description data or a figure description data etc. The printer used in the text information processing apparatus employs a laser beam printer using an electronic photography for a page printer.
In a conventional text information processing apparatus in which a text data is prepared and the text data is printed, a laser beam printer utilizing an electronic photographic technique is employed so as to print the text data.
During a printing motion of a dot data of one page part, the laser beam printer requires the dot data within a predetermined period. Further, so as not interrupt the dot data in the way of the printing motion, it needs a construction that before the start of the printing the dot data to be printed of more than one page part is prepared and accumulated in advance.
However, the latest text data includes a figure description data in addition to a character description data, further an outline font and a vector font etc. is used in the text data information apparatus.
In the conventional text data information processing apparatus, the time necessary for developing the text data to the dot data becomes long, further, it requires a memory means having a large store capacity for realizing a high precise. Accordingly, it causes a lowering for printing the dot data and a memory means having a large store capacity for storing the dot data to be printed.
Besides, so as to reduce the store capacity in the memory means, a frame buffer apparatus having a printer is proposed as shown, for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 276559/1988. In this conventional frame buffer apparatus, an input data to be printed is compressed and encoded and the encoded data is stored in a frame memory means, and by decoding or extending this encoded data a dot data is formed, after that this dot data is given into a printer.
However, this conventional frame buffer apparatus is one kind of the frame buffer apparatus for processing an inputted analog video signal. In a case that the data inputted from an upper lank machine is the text data including a character description data and a figure description data, in this frame buffer apparatus it is not attained by an employment of a memory means having less store capacity, further there is no description a rapid development, the store or the description of the dot data and a speedy printing of the dot data. Further, this conventional frame buffer apparatus relates to the processing for the analog video signal as stated above but does not mention with respect to a processing or a treatment for a digital video signal.